Currently, when property is distributed, for example, from a will or a trust, beneficiaries must receive a title to the property, check, money order, or electronic transfer consisting of the funds being transferred. This process can sometimes be difficult because often times the conveyance vehicle is prepared many years in advance of the property being ultimately distributed. For example, during this time, the beneficiary may move and/or the beneficiary's contact information may change, which may in certain instances cause complications in distributing the assets to the beneficiaries. For example, this may result in difficulties for a trustee or executor in locating the recipient of the assets of the particular conveyance. Additionally, the recipient may not desire to divulge the financial information required in order to obtain the funds, such as bank account information.